Talk:Blaster set
Split blaster sets and value packs Should we split the listing of blaster sets and value packs so that they each have their own articles? It might make this page a bit slimmer and easier to go through. Jet Talk • ] 23:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Could be. It'd still have the same amount of text to read. I'd like to use tables or something to split the list but I feel like it'd make the articles really long. If we split the article into two, then tables might look better for organization. Jet Talk • ] 23:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, thinking about things now, perhaps it'd be easier to just provide links to the categories for each instead of having a big list on the page. Jet Talk • ] 23:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : It'd be worth keeping as a list of value packs instead, unless we want to start having articles on the wiki for those as well. I think it's a bit much to have articles for the value packs and "Double Your Darts" packages, so having the list might be a better idea. Jet Talk • ] 03:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I added the then-broken links because I was going to create articles for them. And yes, information for value packs is located in the relative blaster's article, but I feel like it'd be helpful to have a full list somewhere on the site. Jet Talk • ] 19:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Linking sets Why do some product/blaster sets have separate pages but some don't? Also, shouldn't we have pages for Double Your Darts value packs if we have pages for some product sets? AllosaurWarfare 22:21, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :In reality, most blaster/product sets should have their own articles. Some don't have them just because nobody has gotten around to making articles for them. Others, like "Bonus" or "Special" packs that just include extra ammo and maybe one extra accessory don't really need an article. Same goes for Double Your Darts. Those get relegated to a simple mention on the article rather than a link to/an article for it. If you want to make articles for proper blaster/product sets though, be my guest. Jet Talk • ] 22:30, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Question Are blasters like the HyperFire value pack (which comes w/ 2 25-round drums & 50 darts) & the Imperial Death Trooper Deluxe Blaster (which comes w/ 6 darts) considered as Double Your Darts (although they don't claim so on their packaging)? :) Matt (talk) 05:25, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Double Your Darts is specific on its packaging, so no. Just because a set might come with double the standard ammunition doesn't automatically qualify it as such. Jet Talk • ] 06:49, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Separating Blaster Sets, Product Sets & Value Packs These are completely different things that all deserve their own article. Maybe blaster sets and product sets should be merged, but at least create another page for value packs. AllosaurWarfare 15:57, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :This is actually probably a good idea, since it'd help reduce bulk on the article and to keep all the non-article products in one place, rather than mixed in with blaster sets that have articles. I am going to be busy today, so I can't do this now, but I can come to this later on (or hop in later and fix things with it if you want to get a head-start on the work). Jet Talk • ] 22:23, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Fixing blaster set/product set After a talk with Cerr last night, we both thought that the blaster set/value pack/Double Your Darts articles could use an overhaul, similar to how the Nerf series article was fixed. I've started the translation over with the new template on value pack (and will be getting to DYD soon), but with blaster set and product sets, we both agree that it may be better to simply make an explanation for what a blaster/product set, and provide a link to the article category instead. The reason for this is that that there are so many product/blaster sets that having them on an article may be too bulky and unwieldy, especially when they are already listed on other articles (year/series articles). An alternative to this, rather than blanking the article, is to make sub-pages for each brand (Nerf/Buzz Bee/BOOMco./etc.). Unfortunately, this still runs the risk of being too large and unwieldy. Does anyone else have any thoughts on this? Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style I like this idea. I'm going to make a table of Alpha Strike blaster sets and when you're done editing this, I'll add it onto this page. Amer1ciuM (talk) 01:51, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm assuming you mean the sub-page split, rather than basically reducing the page to a simple explanation. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style I have no idea what you're talking about, but I did finish what I was talking about and it's currently on my sandbox page. Amer1ciuM (talk) 03:04, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Read the initial post I made for this section of the talk page. It's about whether to split the articles into brand sub-pages or to simply link to the blaster set category instead. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style A problem I'm encountering while trying to set up pages for product listings is... well, again, it's just too darn big. Product sets obviously include sets with accessories and ammunition, or multiple accessories in one, but it also includes stuff like all the Nerf Sports sets, which... is quite a lot to list, especially included with other blaster-based sets. We could simply make an explanation page and link to the product set category, but... we have the blaster sets list articles now. I'm unsure on what to do - should I bite the bullet and make one ginormous page listing everything, or should I remove the blaster sets pages and link to the category for a full list? We would still keep the lists for value sets, Double Your Darts, and stuff like Mission Kits and the new Alpha Strike Targeting Sets, but... I'm thinking that product set pages are too unwieldy, thus also making blaster set pages also too unwieldy. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style